


A Trip to Paradise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Paradise

**Title:** A Trip to Paradise  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus has plans.  
 **Word Count:** 100!  
 **Genre:** Romance and schmoop, baybee!  
 **Warnings:** Heh, romance and schmoop. *g*  
 **A/N:** Okay so there's a story behind this. When the mod at [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) posted their last prompt, which was to include as many of the listed words in a ficlet, she indicated that she didn't think I could do it in 100 words (I believe what she said was, "If you do manage to incorporate all those words in 100 word drabble, I'll faint"). Well, my muse never saw a word challenge she doesn't like, so I did it, but my muse wouldn't shut up, telling me that she could do one for Snarry, too (and really, the com name would work for Snarry as well, BTW *g*). Anyway, so this drabble was born. After all, Snarry needs love, too. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Words to be incorporated: Felix Felicis, honey, champagne, leather, opium, sawdust, samovar, silk sheets, chandelier, Champs-Elysées, tarantula, velvet, porcelain, mahogany, platinum, mink, scarlet, pearls, kimono, paradise

~

A Trip to Paradise

~

“Tarantula clusters?” Ron screeched, voice like sawdust. “Ew!”

Watching Ron Disapparate, Harry sighed. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Severus purred. “Dessert?”

Harry watched champagne tea, matching scarlet, mink-trimmed kimonos, a pearl-encrusted, platinum porcelain samovar, and a chandelier appear. Then, velvet curtains, leather chairs, and an enormous mahogany bed made with silk sheets materialized.

Severus smirked. “You remember Hotel Opium in the Champs-Elysées?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed. A vial containing honey-coloured liquid materialized. “Is that...Felix Felicis?”

“Lubricant, actually.”

Harry blushed. “Just as lucky for us, though.”

“Indeed.” Severus clasped Harry’s hand. “Shall I take you to paradise?”

Harry melted into Severus’ embrace. “Yes, please.”

~


End file.
